


biar luka sembuh dengan sendirinya

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [3]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, F/M, Healing, Hospitals, Nurses & Nursing, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Tangan Gray sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi hari itu. Sialnya, kotak pertolongan pertama yang kosong membuatnya harus pergi ke klinik.





	biar luka sembuh dengan sendirinya

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Gray meringis untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Dijauhkannya tangan dari peralatan yang ia gunakan, diistirahatkan sejenak. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan warna kulit. Warnanya keabuan, warna debu di tempatnya bekerja. Namun, di beberapa bagian, terdapat garis-garis merah. Termasuk pada bagian yang baru saja membuatnya mengubah raut wajah.

Tanpa suara, Gray bangkit dari duduknya. Luka-luka yang ia terima hari ini tidak boleh diabaikan lagi. Gray tahu tangannya akan terkena infeksi kalau masih menunda-nunda mengobati luka.

Pemuda bertopi itu berjalan menghampiri kotak pertolongan pertama yang diletakkan di samping pintu kamar tidur kakeknya. Gray membuka kotak itu, mencari obat merah dan plester.

Sialnya, nihil. Kedua benda yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Kek," panggil Gray sambil menoleh menatap kakeknya yang sedang duduk di konter. "Apa stok obat merah dan plester masih ada?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Saibara ketus. "Kau menghabiskannya karena luka minggu lalu."

Minggu lalu? Gray tidak merasa menghabis― _oh_ , benar. Minggu lalu, Saibara memberinya banyak pekerjaan. Gray yang masih belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan barunya ini tentu saja menderita luka-luka di sekujur tangan. Gray rutin meneteskan obat merah dan mengganti plester setiap hari. Itu sebabnya obat merah dan plester di kotak pertolongan pertama habis. Saibara tidak pernah memperhatikan isinya karena memang sang kakek tidak lagi bekerja. Harus Gray yang rutin memeriksa stok. Sialnya, hari itu dia lupa sama sekali.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sebentar ke klinik?" tanya Gray lagi. "Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa lanjut bekerja dengan kondisi tangan seperti ini."

Saibara menoleh. "Klinik itu tempat bekerja cucunya Ellen, bukan?"

Apa hubungannya pertanyaan Saibara dengan konversasi mereka? "Maksudmu Elli? Iya."

"Kalau begitu...," Saibara berdeham pelan, "tolong bilang padanya untuk menitipkan salamku kepada Ellen."

Gray menganggap respons sang kakek sebagai lampu hijau. Segera setelah mengiakan perkataan kakeknya, Gray berjalan keluar dari toko. Dihirupnya udara Kota Mineral yang hari itu agak dingin. Rupanya, menghirup sedikit udara yang tidak tercampur dengan besi dan bara api sanggup membuat Gray merasa hidup kembali.

Langkah Gray membimbingnya berbelok ke kanan, ke rute yang biasa ia lalui saat hendak menuju perpustakaan. Hari itu, langit kelihatan cerah. Tidak ada satu pun awan yang tidak berwarna putih Gray temukan di atas sana. Suhu musim gugur kali ini tidak begitu berbeda dengan musim panas, kecuali mungkin anginnya yang jelas lebih dingin ketimbang musim sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Gray akhirnya tiba di depan klinik. Pemuda itu membaca sekilas papan nama klinik beserta jam bukanya yang tidak dia hapal. Gray mengembuskan napas lega saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak datang di saat yang salah. Gray membuka pintu dan mendengar denting bel berbunyi dari dalam.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Elli, si gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang bertugas menjaga konter klinik. "Halo, Gray."

"Halo," sapa Gray pelan. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri konter lalu berkata, "Aku mau membeli plester dan obat merah."

"Tentu." Elli mengeluarkan sebungkus plestet dan sebotol obat merah dari dalam laci konter. "Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja cukup," jawab Gray sambil meletakkan beberapa buah koin ke atas meja konter. Gerakan itu membuat mata Elli membelalak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat kondisi tangan Gray yang sama sekali tidak baik. Bahkan untuk sekadar dibilang baik pun tidak bisa.

"Biasa." Gray mengangkat bahunya. "Terluka saat bekerja."

Elli mengernyitkan dahi. Diulurkannya tangan sambil berkata, "Berikan tanganmu."

Meski heran dan sedikit enggan, Gray menurut. Elli menggenggam kedua tangan Gray lalu memperhatikan luka di keduanya dengan saksama. Saking seriusnya, gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda pendiam calon pandai besi itu wajahnya kini memerah.

"Apa kamu punya alkohol di rumah?" tanya Elli tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari luka-luka Gray.

Gray mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu ... untuk diminum?"

"Oh, bukan." Elli tertawa pelan. "Maksudku obat, untuk membersihkan luka luar sebelum diberikan obat merah."

 _Oh_. Gray salah sangka. "Kurasa tidak."

Decak pelan meluncur keluat dari mulut Elli. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Gray lalu berjalan keluar dari konter. Dia berjalan ke arah ruang periksa, lalu mengisyaratkan Gray untuk mengikutinya. Gray menurut. Mungkin menurut Elli, lukanya ini harus diperiksa dulu sebelum diobati. Diam-diam Gray jadi tegang. Kira-kira Trent akan mendiagnosis tangannya terkena penyakit apa?

Namun, saat memasuki klinik, Gray tidak menemukan sosok Trent dengan jas laboratoriumnya di balik meja. Kursi di balik meja itu kosong, bahkan mejanya pun kosong. Gray melirik ke ruang berisi ranjang pasien, tetapi juga tidak menemukan Trent di sana.

"Trent sedang pergi ke kota untuk membeli stok obat-obatan dan memeriksa peralatan tambahan yang akan diantar ke sini," jelas Elli sebelum Gray sempat bertanya. Gadis itu menghampiri sebuah lemari di samping meja kerja Trent. "Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini, aku harus menjaga klinik sendirian."

Gray menelan ludah. Entah mengapa mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya hanya berdua dengan Elli di dalam klinik membuatnya agak merasa risih.

"Lukamu itu tidak bisa hanya diberi obat merah lalu diplester," ujar Elli sambil membuka lemari tadi. Dia mengambil sebuah botol putih, sebuah botol kuning, sebuah gulungan plester, sebungkus kapas putih, dan segulung kain putih. "Lukamu harus steril total, sebelum diberi obat merah dan setelah diberi obat merah."

Gray tidak mengerti, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Dibiarkannya Elli menarik Gray ke wastafel, memutar keran, dan mengaliri tangan Gray dengan air untuk membersihkan lukanya. Lagi-lagi Gray harus meringis. Lukanya terasa perih saat air mengalir di atasnya. Namun, sepertinya tidak lucu kalau pemuda itu berteriak-teriak histeris hanya karena luka terkena air. Bisa heboh satu kota kalau begitu.

"Sakit?" tanya Elli yang rupanya menyadari perubahan raut wajah Gray.

"Perih," jawab Gray apa adanya. Mau jawab apa lagi memangnya?

Elli ikut-ikutan meringis, merasa bersalah. "Tapi masih bisa kamu tahan, 'kan?"

Gray mengangguk.

Setelah kulit Gray kembali ke warna normal, pengecualian beberapa bagian yang terluka, Elli menutup kembali keran air tersebut. Elli mengambil sebuah handuk kering lalu mengusap tangan Gray yang basah dengan handuk itu. Gray mengerjap. Apakah harus sedetail itu proses pengobatan tangannya yang terluka?

"Kapan tanganmu terluka?" tanya Elli sambil meletakkan handuk tadi ke samping wastafel. Kini, gadis itu meletakkan tangan Gray di atas meja periksa, lalu membuka tutup botol putih yang tadi sudah ia ambil.

"Beberapa kudapat minggu lalu," jawab Gray sambil memperhatikan tangan Elli yang bergerak cepat mengambil kapas dan menuangkan cairan bening dari botol putih ke atas kapas. "Beberapa hari ini."

"Minggu lalu itu sudah lama sekali, lo," timpal Elli sambil menatap Gray. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Memangnya kamu tidak merasa kesakitan?"

"Terkadang iya."

Elli mengembuskan napas pendek. "Beruntungnya kamu, luka ini belum sampai infeksi," sambung Elli sambil kembali fokus kepada tangan Gray di dalam genggamannya. Perawat itu mengusapkan kapas basah tadi ke luka Gray.

"Aduh." Gray meringis, kali ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi wajah dan ucapan spontannya. "Cairan apa ini?"

"Alkohol," jawab Elli sambil terus mengusapkan kapas basah tersebut. "Untuk membuat lukamu steril dengan membunuh bakteri-bakteri yang ada. Memang akan terasa sakit."

"Orang-orang yang meminum alkohol ... apa tidak merasa sakit seperti ini?"

"Tidak." Elli tertawa pelan. "Kadar alkohol yang ada pada minum kan berbeda dengan kadar alkohol pada obat. Kadar di obat itu bisa 70%, bahkan ada juga yang 90%. Minuman biasanya hanya mengandung maksimal 5% alkohol, makanya orang-orang hanya terkena efek mabuk."

Gray diam sejenak. "Memangnya mabuk tidak menyakitkan?"

"Ah ... entahlah." Elli meletakkan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol tadi ke dalam sebuah mangkuk alumunium. Gray mengasumsikan mangkuk tersebut adalah tempat sampah. "Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol, Gray. Aku ini perawat."

"Perawat tidak boleh mabuk?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Lagi-lagi Elli tertawa. "Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengobatimu saat aku sedang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"Ah, benar juga."

Selesai dengan kapas alkohol, Elli mengambil kapas lain. Kali ini, dia menuangkan cairan cokelat dari botol kuning ke atas kapas itu. Gray mengenali cairan itu sebagai obat merah, obat yang selalu digunakannya saat terluka.

"Setelah diberikan alkohol, baru diberikan obat merah," jelas Elli sambil perlahan mengusapkan kapas tersebut ke luka-luka Gray. "Dengan begini, obat merah akan bekerja dengan lebih efektif karena alkohol sudah membunuh bakteri-bakteri yang tidak berkepentingan."

Gray mengangguk tanpa suara. Diperhatikannya dengan serius langkah demi langkah Elli mengobati lukanya. Dia juga harus bisa melakukannya sendiri nanti. Siapa yang tahu kapan ia akan terluka lagi?

"Oke, sudah." Elli meletakkan kapas putih yang dihiasi bercak cokelat obat merah itu ke dalam mangkuk alumunium berisi kapas bekas alkohol tadi. Setelahnya, Elli mengambil kapas berukuran besar. "Sekarang, aku akan membalut lukamu."

"Kok?" Gray mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak dengan plester?"

"Plester yang kubawa ini fungsinya untuk menyegel daerah yang diobati supaya steril," jelas Elli sambil perlahan menutup luka-luka Gray dengan kapas berukuran besar. "Berbeda dengan plester yang biasa kamu gunakan. Plester yang ini fungsinya lebih seperti ... apa ya, seperti perekat."

"Lalu, plester yang biasa kugunakan itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuat steril area luka juga, tapi untuk luka kecil." Elli menunjuk salah satu luka Gray yang berupa garis panjang melintang. "Luka seperti ini tidak dapat ditutup plester, Gray. Terlalu panjang."

Gray mengangguk. "Lalu, kain jarang-jarang ini?"

"Namanya kain kasa," jawab Elli sambil membuka gulungan kain tersebut. "Fungsinya untuk menutupi kapas. Jadi urutan penutup lukanya: kapas, kain kassa, baru plester. Menempel plester pun tidak boleh sembarangan, Gray."

"Karena?"

"Karena kita harus menciptakan ruang tertutup yang membuat udara kotor tidak bisa masuk," sambung Elli. "Angkat tanganmu, tolong."

Gray menurut. Diangkatnya kedua tangan supaya Elli dapat dengan leluasa memasang kain kasa dengan memutari tangannya. Pertama, Elli memasang kain kasa pada tangan kanan Gray lalu menutupnya dengan plester, dilanjutkan dengan tangan kiri.

"Sudah." Elli mengulas senyum sambil memegang lengan bawah Gray yang tidak ditutupi kain kasa. "Bagaimana? Rapi, 'kan? Kusarankan untuk diganti rutin setidaknya satu hari sekali."

"Dengan begini akan lebih cepat sembuh?"

"Cepat sembuh atau tidaknya tentu tergantung kondisi tubuhmu juga," jawab Elli. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya pada tangan Gray. "Kapas dan kain kasa ini hanya membantu supaya proses penyembuhan lukamu tidak diganggu oleh bakteri dari luar."

"Begitu." Gray memperhatikan balutan kapas dan kain kasa di tangannya dengan saksama. Baru kali ini ia tahu kalau menjaga luka sebegitu pentingnya. Selama ini Gray tidak pernah benar-benar peduli. "Berarti tagihannya ditambah dengan biaya perawatan?"

"Ah, tidak usah." Elli tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi aku harus menambahkan biaya untuk kapas dan obat-obatannya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Gray sambil ikut berdiri. Diikutinya Elli yang berjalan keluar dari ruang periksa. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membeli alkohol, kapas, dan kain kasa."

"Baiklah." Elli kembali ke tempatnya di belakang konter. Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci lalu memberikannya kepada Gray. "Satu botol alkohol, satu bungkus kapas, satu gulung kain kasa, satu botol obat merah, dan satu gulung plester berarti, ya?"

Gray mengangguk.

Elli menyebutkan total harga yang harus dibayarkan Gray. Gray menyerahkan beberapa koin yang sama besarnya dengan total harga obat-obatan itu. Elli membungkus obat-obat tersebut ke dalam satu kantung kertas, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Gray.

"Semoga cepat sembuh," ucap Elli lagi diiringi seulas senyum manis khas perawat. Senyum yang diberikannya kepada semua orang yang datang ke klinik.

Gray diam sejenak di depan konter, tidak langsung berbalik untuk pergi. Rasanya ada yang perlu ia ucapkan kepada Elli, bukan hanya Elli mengucapkan cepat sembuh formalitas kepadanya.

 _Oh_. Gray ingat. "Kakekku menitipkan salam untuk Ellen."

"Ah." Elli tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku, mewakili nenekku, mengundang Saibara untuk makan malam di rumahku besok malam?"

"Itu ... kabar bagus," jawab Gray sambil mengerjapkan mata. Benar kan itu kabar bagus? Kakeknya pasti senang kan mendapat undangan itu? "Kurasa aku, mewakili kakekku, akan menghadiri undanganmu, mewakili nenekmu."

"Omong-omong," Elii melebarkan senyumnya, "aku juga mengundangmu."

"Oh?"

Elli menyambung tawanya. "Tentu saja aku juga mengundangmu, Gray. Tidak mungkin kan Saibara datang sendiri?"

"Ya." Cepat-cepat Gray mengangguk. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu klinik. Sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu itu, Gray menoleh ke arah Elli dan mengucap, "Terima kasih sudah merawatku hari ini."

Sebelum Elli sempat menjawab, Gray sudah buru-buru keluar dari gedung berinterior serba putih itu. Elli tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Gray sambil membisik di sela tawanya, "Lucu sekali."

Gray, tidak menyangka akan berterima kasih kepada sang perawat, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas karena memerah di balik bayang-bayang topi dan kerah tinggi jaket tebalnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kembali menulis fanfiksi proyekan bareng Rasya! Kali ini kami menulis "OTP Harvest Moon disilangkan; Canon". Karena OTP-ku Trent/Elli dan OTP Rasya itu Gray/Mary, jadi dituker! Aku bikin Gray/Elli, Rasya bikin Trent/Mary. Kami sempat bingung nentuin siapa dapat siapa, akhirnya pake _ladder shuffle_ di LINE XDDD
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis Gray/Elli, yang bisa dibilang crack banget sih yaa, secara canon maupun fandom karena rasanya aku gapernah denger ada yang ngeship Gray/Elli DAN di canon pun mereka nggak pernah ada hubungannya, kecuali mungkin kakek-nenek mereka yang diam-diam suka. Tantangan juga sih nulis ini, tapi jujur, aku kaget saat aku menikmati proses penulisannya mulai dari dapet ide sampai selesai xD
> 
> Deskripsi Elli ngobatin Gray bisa kutulis dengan detail karena dulu aku sempat ikut pelatihan dokter kecil, dan perawatan terhadap luka adalah pelatihan yang paling aku inget. Karena pelatihan itu juga aku jadi bawel soal stok obat di rumah. Aku selalu maksa beli alkohol kalau lagi belanja, dan aku selalu maksa orang-orang rumah yang luka buat bersihin lukanya dulu pake alkohol. Pernah aku diomelin gara-gara ngobatin pake alkohol dan sakit, wkwkwk, padahal emang alkoholnya bikin sakit, bukan karena aku.
> 
> Ini _notes_ -nya jadi kepanjangan (......) _anyway_ , siapa pun yang baca ini, meski crack, aku harap kalian menikmati membacanya selayaknya aku menikmati proses penulisannya xD ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
